


Me to You

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Not Golden Circle compliant, Post TSS, Romance, agnst, very brief mention of Eggsy/Tilde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: It’s like a severe case of deja vu except it’s not Harry that’s gone off and nearly died (well, Harry had died, but that was beside the point). This time, it’d been Eggsy.





	Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don’t know what happened here. I had the idea come to me at work and kind of worked around it. I don’t know if it came out any good, but I think it’s decent enough for a quick idea I had at work.

It’s like a severe case of deja vu except it’s not Harry that’s gone off and nearly died (well, Harry _had_ died, but that was beside the point). This time, it’d been Eggsy.

Before Eggsy left for his mission, the air inside Harry’s office was tense. Both of them recalled the same feeling before Harry had left on _that_ mission but neither brought attention to it. In that moment, they were two hardheads who were put in their ways. Eggsy can’t really remember what the fight was about; he just remembers storming out of the office with a door slam. Well, okay. He can, he just doesn’t want too.

Once Harry came back, Eggsy hoped things would return to normal, that he could apologize for _that_ day and everything would be put behind them. Instead, Harry had done the apologizing but also turned his back on him. Not in the way that left him completely ignored but anything they felt for each other, Harry was trying to squash. He tried bringing it up, tried asking Harry many times what happened between then and now but Harry being Harry, only told him he realized something that changed his mind. Which, okay, fair enough. Nothing was ever set in stone but it angered Eggsy when Harry wouldn’t tell him _what_ that something was.

The minutes before he left, he ‘threw a fit’ as Harry would call it, demanding to know just what Harry was thinking; why they couldn’t be anything more. There was no answer, instead Harry telling him to drop the subject and mind his own business. Eggsy said things he wasn’t proud of but at the time, he just knew that anger; then he slammed the door.

The mission wasn’t meant to be a dangerous one. It wasn’t even in another country which, in hindsight, was probably for the best because it became dangerous. Suddenly Eggsy was ducking behind cover, whipping out his Kingsman issued pistol. Merlin was in his ear, telling him backup was on the way and, “Great bruv. Tell ‘em to hurry the fuck up please.” Eggsy had faced more men alone then this (V-Day was a great in field training for this) except it wasn’t just guns he was against. The suit was bulletproof but not knife proof which was something he feels like he should have expected. It happens quick enough that Eggsy isn’t even aware he’s been stabbed. It wasn’t until backup arrived in the form of Roxy and Percival, when he allowed himself to breathe for a moment, he realized there was something wrong. He blacked out barely seconds later.

Now he’s, here. Wherever here is. His eyes are closed because he can’t find the energy to open them and he feels all his attention drawn to the throbbing just under the right side of his ribcage. The more conscious he gets, the more it the dull ache turns to an acute pains; he groans. “Are you finally waking up for good this time?” okay, good. He knows that’s Merlin talking to him so he hasn’t been captured and tortured. Still, he can’t find the will to speak. “Mm.” Eggsy just continues to lay there, fighting down the pain the best he can until the dull throbbing returns. Merlin must have done something.

Soon enough, he hears the creak of a door. “Is he awake?”

“Not quite. I told you I’d tell you when he’s capable of conversation. I’d say go back home but you never went home, did you?”

“How can I when he’s here?” the voice comes closer; he knows it Harry and despite the anger he felt toward the older man before he left, he wants nothing more then to have Harry close now. “I did get coffee as you told me too but that is it. I’m not leaving again until I see he’s awake and alert.”

There’s a warmth that surrounds his hand; a warmth that’s a bit rough yet comforting. Merlin sighs. “And you’re going to be difficult about this, aren’t you?”

“If I wasn’t, you’d send me to get my head checked again.”

“Fair enough but you know Harry. He won’t be happy with you for neglecting yourself like you have been. Staying here day in and day out isn’t healthy.”

“Neither is getting shot yet here I am. Besides, the boy was cross with me when he left. I can’t imagine how much angrier he’d be now…I don’t even know if he still has it in him to care.”

“You know that’s utter bollocks. May I remind you how distraught he was when you were gone?”

There’s silence for a moment. “No.”

“Then an…attraction like that doesn’t go away over one measly fight.”

“Yet I’ve—”

“Shut up will you? I’m not your therapist and I know you should be telling Eggsy all this. Not me.” another sigh, except this one sounds more sympathetic than annoyed. “Harry, just tell him the truth. I know your shit at this but that’s what you owe him.”

Eggsy feels the grip around his hand grow tighter. “You’re right.”

“Always am.” there’s shuffling followed by a few footsteps. “Now then, I’ve got to get back to the lab. I’ll be checking in on your in a couple of hours to shoo you away for dinner.”

“You could always bring it to me?” there’s a playful smirk in Harry’s voice. At least, that’s what he’s trying to go for.

“I’m not your therapist and I’m not your butler either.”

The door creaks again and the room goes quiet. He can faintly hear Harry breathing and it’s reassuring. It’s reassuring to know he hadn’t completely ballsed it up. Except, now he really doesn’t want to let Harry know he’s awake because what did Harry have to tell him? That everything he felt was a complete misunderstanding? That Harry led him on? That he’d be booted from Kingsman and hit with an amnesia dart for talking to Harry, his _boss_ now, like that? He knows from what Merlin’s said, it probably isn’t the last one. He has to calm down. “Oh Eggsy.” Harry finally says. “We have to stop ending up like this.” He feels his hand move and then there are rough lips pressing to the back of it. “I’m so sorry my boy.”

Okay, Harry was apologizing. Maybe things wouldn’t be as bad as he thought they would. Maybe he could face the older man. “You better be.” he forces out to the best of his ability.

“Eggsy? You’re awake?”

“Kinda.”

Harry doesn’t ask but he feels like the man is waiting for him to open his eyes. It’s strange, having to concentrate on forcing your eyelids open; he does though. The lights of the medical bay are way too bright at first and he groans at them. He wants to close them to get away from the light when Harry is standing, his form blocking out the lights. The hand not still holding his is cupping his cheek; a thumb gliding gently just under his eye. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.”

“I’m not surprised about that.”

“How long ‘ve been out?”

“A couple of weeks.”

“…wow.”

Harry smiles down at him except he doesn’t look happy. If anything, he looks regretful. _He_ looks like he was the one that was stabbed. “I’m very happy you’re awake. I’ll retrieve one of the doctors and let you rest.”

He feels Harry pull away so he uses the rest of his strength to keep Harry in place where their hands are still held. “You stay. Right here.” He expects Harry to fight him on the command; he doesn’t. He sits on the edge of the bed now, by Eggsy’s hips and watches him. “Tell me. Right now. Tell me why.”

Harry looks away, his attention on the wall across from them. Eggsy waits. “I’ve been an idiot.”

“Yeah. Can agree on that.”

There’s a barely there smirk. “What I’ve been doing to you, trying to keep you at arms length, isn’t fair to you especially when you don’t know why.”

“Look, Harry, if you wanna stop whatever is between us, just say the word. Would hurt a hell of a lot less then this.”

This time Harry winces. “I know.” Eggsy frowns. So that was it. Just like that, they were nothing but fellow agents again. All the connecting they had done was—“It’s the exact opposite of what I want. I only wanted to give you a choice.” he pauses. “Once I came back, I realized something.”

“…what was it?”

“How much I was in love with you.” Eggsy stares. Doesn’t blink for a long time. “It…well, it scared me at the time. When I was told you lived in my home, didn’t change a _thing_ because you missed me, I was overwhelmed.” He continues staring at the wall, searching for Eggsy hand again and Eggsy lets him take it. “I was overwhelmed by how much I wanted you to stay in my home. To live with me, to be with me for the rest of my years, to love me just as much in return.”

“…if you wanted it, why’d you push me away?”

“Because why would you want any of that? You had a _princess_ , Eggsy, and yes Merlin told me about that too, so why would you want me when you had her?”

Eggsy wants to sit up, he tries to, except his wound protests so he keeps laying there. His movement though, has gotten Harry to look at him. His brow is furrowed, his hair is slightly unkempt; he’s got bags under his eye, it looks tired. Was he really here for as long as Eggsy was out? “She wasn’t Harry Hart, was she?” he brings Harry’s hand up to his cheek, nuzzling it. “Dunno why I’d have her when I got you right here.”

Harry’s hand is back on his cheek like a magnet. It feels warm right there, right where it should be. He expects Harry to speak again except he isn’t. Harry’s leaning down and suddenly their kissing. Harry hasn’t asked for a kiss like a gentleman should yet Eggsy is glad he took exactly what both of them wanted.

When the kiss breaks, Harry doesn’t pull away. He presses his forehead gently to Eggsy’s. “I understand what you went through now. Just sitting here, waiting. Hoping you’d get back up.”

Eggsy snorts, putting strength to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. “You don’t know how shit it was, Harry. I got stabbed, big deal. _You_ were shot in the fuckin’ head and I watched it happen. That’s way worse then what you went through.” he kisses him again, softly. “But…you waited for me?”

“I did. I wanted to be here once you woke up. Nearly losing you has made me realize how much of an old fool I truly am.”

“That and Merlin?”

“Of course Merlin.”

Eggsy laughs until he whines when his ribs throb again. “Gonna be here for a bit longer, huh?”

Harry sits back, removing Eggsy’s arms from his shoulders, taking his hands instead. “Afraid so. However once you are released, I will be taking you back home to spoil you rotten.”

“You sure you wanna? Could get used to it. Might want it all the time.”

“Then I might have to punish you.” Harry grins.

Eggsy groans, closing his eyes. “Not fair! I’m stuck in bed!”

“Then it’s incentive to allow yourself to heal and I mean really heal, Eggsy. I want you approved by the doctors before I’ll even think about sending you on another mission, let alone getting intimate. I know you’ll try promising me you’re fine, but I would like professionals to validate that.”

“You’re gonna kill me Harry.”

Harry reaches up to gently cascade his hand through Eggsy’s hair. They don’t say anything for a long while. The silence is nice until Eggsy remembers what Harry’s told him. It’s rather rude of him not to reply. “Hey Harry?”

“Mm?”

“Love you too.”


End file.
